There are various types of lighting devices. One device discloses a sectored light primarily for use in the marine industry incorporating LEDs as a light source. The light includes a light dispensing lens in conjunction with convex reflective elements to provide an arc of visibility with low light scatter and sharp cut off transition.
Another device discloses an integrated LED warning and vehicle lamp having a base configured to directly replace an existing vehicle lamp by insertion into the lamp's reflector shell. The integrated warning and vehicle lamp includes a first radial array of LEDs dedicated to producing the vehicle warning and/or illumination formerly produced by the vehicle lamp and a second radial array of LEDs dedicated to producing an emergency warning light signal. The second radial array may be electrically connected to an axial LED. The LEDs are supported by a lamp support at a location near the focus of the reflector shell. An interface electrical circuit modifies the electrical energy formerly fed to the vehicle lamp to a form appropriate for the LEDs in the first array. A warning signal electrical circuit energizes the second array of LEDs to produce the emergency warning light signal.
Yet another device discloses a lighting device having a plurality of high flux LEDs mounted on a heat sink and surrounded by a diffuser. The heat sink serves to transfer heat from the LEDs to the outside environment. In one embodiment the lighting device is positioned within a Fresnel lens to produce a distribution of light.
Another device discloses a self-powered safety module including a pair of end lights and a ring of circumferential lights which are selectively energized by a pushbutton switch. The module includes a housing and an inner electronic module. The inner module includes an LED display for displaying time and temperature as well as a transceiver such as a cell phone and GPS unit which are activated by a switch for an emergency mode. The switch permits selection of one of a warning mode or an SOS mode.
Still another device discloses a high-intensity light comprising a side-emitting optoelectronic device adapted to emit light of a desired color. A heat sink is positioned adjacent the optoelectronic device and a reflector at least partially surrounds the optoelectronic device. The reflector is spaced a distance from the optoelectronic device. A window portion is sized to output the light in a desired arc.
Yet another device discloses a boat light apparatus comprising a mounting block, a main upright pole, a lamp boom, a main head lamp and a bait lamp. The apparatus has a generally tubular shaped lamp boom with a distal end, proximal end and mid-region. The head lamp is attached to the distal end of the lamp boom and the bait lamp is attached along the lamp boom behind the head lamp. On the proximal end of the lamp boom is a grip handle perpendicular to the lamp boom. The lamp boom is pivotally attached in its mid-region to the main upright pole. This pivotal attachment allows the head lamp to be positioned along the vertical plane. The main upright pole is generally a tubular shaped mast with a top end and bottom end. The lamp boom is pivotally attached near the top end of the upright pole. The bottom end of the upright pole is coupled to a mounting block. The mounting block has an inner cavity to receive the bottom end of the upright pole and allows horizontal rotation of the head lamp. The mounting block is attached to the boat and provides a releasable means of attachment for the main upright pole. The handle on the proximal end of the lamp boom is used to manually position the light beam emitted from the head lamp. The lamps are wired and electric power is routed through a control switch utilized to turn either lamp on or turn the apparatus off.
Another device discloses a safety apparatus having a base, a wand coupled to the base and an illumination source retained by the wand. The base may include a recess to retain the illumination source, or an additional illumination source. The base may also include a port and a hollow interior for selectively filling the interior with ballast for support. The wand may include reflective material along the external circumference for increasing the visibility of the apparatus to on-coming traffic. The apparatus may be used to freely stand on a solid surface, or the base may be evacuated of ballast and used to buoyantly rest on the surface of an aqueous body.
Still another device discloses a pole light having a substantially tubular pole having two ends, a navigation light mounted at one end of the pole, and an ultraviolet light source positioned within the pole. The pole light is operable to emit ultraviolet light in an outward direction from the pole.
Yet another device discloses a running light fixture that includes a user aimable flood light attached to the conventional running light support shaft and plug. The flood light is provided with a strobe mechanism for providing a strobe effect that may be used by the boater to attract the attention.
Still another device discloses a boat light system for providing several different light sources in a single assembly. The boat light system includes a housing with opposite top and bottom ends. A lower extension downwardly extends from the bottom end of the housing. The lower extension has an electrical plug for electrically connecting to an electrical power supply. A pair of elongate light sources are mounted in the housing and electrically connected to the electrical plug. An upper extension is disposed upwardly from the top end of the housing and has a stage coupled thereto. An upper light source is mounted to the stage and is electrically connected to the electrical plug.
Yet another device discloses a boat light assembly for a boat having a hull with forward and rearward end, and a motor for propelling the boat disposed at the rearward end, and a boat operator stationed adjacent the rearward end, has an assembly mounted on the rearward end of the hull and comprises an upstanding rod comprised only of an acrylic material. At least a portion of the outer surface of the rod is textured or diffused. A shrouded light source is mounted adjacent the lower end of the rod to permit a diffused light to extend longitudinally through the rod for peripheral visibility through the textured outer surface of the rod, and to provide peripheral subdued lighting for the area of the boat without retarding the night vision of a boat operator positioned in the operator's station.
Another device discloses a marine safety light for maximizing a boat's visibility to other boaters during darkness and inclement weather conditions consisting of an LED array which consists of a plurality of LEDs arranged in a star configuration. The LED array preferably consists of six white LEDs evenly spaced in the horizontal plane and positioned within a Fresnel lens such that an even omni-directional distribution of light is emitted. The LED array is powered using a power circuit which includes two conventional DC to DC converters which regulate the output voltage, allowing the marine light to operate at a constant brightness for a substantial period of time on a conventional 1.5 volt power source. Further, the power circuit automatically shuts the marine safety light off when sufficient ambient light is available and provides a continuous flashing signal when the power source is low.
Still another device discloses a multi-location defense device which protects self and property. The hand-held device includes a remote-control mechanism for remotely activating an alarm system in a home, building, and/or motor vehicle, and a source of high-intensity sound emanating from the defense device, which can be electronically programmed to send an “S.O.S.” signal in Morse code. Further self-defense is provided by bright lights and a spray of a chemical repellent.
Yet another device discloses a warning beacon or a light where clusters of LED are mounted on a circuit board and emit light into a conical reflector so as to provide omni-directional illumination having improved illumination intensity over its pattern of illumination by utilizing separate reflective sections each of which is preferably parabolic. Separate clusters of LEDs are arranged in rings of diameter commensurate with the diameter of each section of the reflector and are aimed at approximately the middle thereof. The illumination is deflected radially outward from each section. The total number of LEDs which provide the illumination is increased over other arrangements thereby enhancing the brightness or intensity of illumination provided by the beacon.
Another device discloses a lighting unit includes a circuit board having a number of LED packages extending outward from a front side. The printed circuit board is covered by a transparent cover, forming an outer cavity between the cover and the printed circuit board. The printed circuit board is supported by a housing, in which a second cavity is formed. In a first embodiment, the circuit board, being flexible, is wrapped around a cylindrical housing, with LED packages being directed radially outward. In a second embodiment, the circuit board is rigid, with LED packages being aligned in a common outward direction. In either embodiment, the outer cavity may be filled with a fluid used to promote cooling the LED packages.
Still another device discloses a boat alerting system for maximizing a boat's visibility to other boaters during darkness and inclement weather conditions. The device includes a hollow aluminum shaft removably secured to a boat, a water proof electronics housing secured to the hollow aluminum shaft, a transparent light housing secured to the water proof electronics housing, and a lighting means secured within the transparent light housing.
Yet another device discloses a LED lamp for use in lighted sign assemblies having a base configured to engage an associated electrical socket, a light array extending from the base, the base has conductive elements on the outer surface thereof to effect a power connection to the socket and internal contacts coupled thereto. The light array consists of three elongated circuit boards extending from the end of the base and oriented with respect to each other to form an array of triangular cross-section. Each of the circuit boards has a multiplicity of LEDs mounted upon its outer surface and spaced along its length, and a conductor connected to the diodes. A power transfer circuit electrically connects the circuit board conductor to the contacts in the base to provide electrical power to the diodes, and a generally tubular housing of light transmitting material mounted upon and extending from the end of the base in spaced relationship to the array.
Another device discloses a boat lighting system which includes a mounting bracket secured to the boat to position a portion of the bracket closer to either the port or starboard side of the boat and to position the portion at an elevation above the hull, wherein a light emitting element is secured to the portion and positioned on the bracket to illuminate in the direction of the bow and ahead of the bow, and further having a starboard green and port red color directional light emitting element secured to the bracket, wherein either the light emitting element or said directional light emitting element are energized at a time. The device further discloses a motorboat lighting system in which the motorboat has a drive transmission which includes a light emitting warning element secured to the motorboat and an apparatus for automatically energizing the light emitting warning element in response to a drive transmission position of the motorboat. This device also discloses a method for warning boats in the vicinity of a motorboat having a drive transmission which includes providing a light emitting warning element positioned on the motorboat to illuminate in an outward direction from the motorboat and connecting the light emitting warning element to a power source with a circuit, and providing a switch in the circuit to close the circuit and energize and illuminate the light emitting warning element with the drive transmission in a particular position.
Still another device discloses a fiber optic illumination device providing both emergency warning lighting and supplemental lighting for work in conditions of darkness. The device includes a fiber optic cable which transmits light radially from the cable, thus providing high visibility for the cable when it is extended from a light source, and which also transmits light axially from the light output end of the cable to provide a work light. The light source may comprise an incandescent bulb, high intensity light emitting diode, or other type of lighting, as desired, and may include a monochromatic filter to input colored light as desired to the cable. The output end of the cable may include an adjustable sheath thereon, which may be bent or flexed to hold a position as desired, and the output end of the cable may include a lens therein to focus the emitted light as desired.
Yet another device discloses a vehicular distress alert system comprising a security flasher mechanism adapted to be coupled to a vehicle's lights and with the security flasher mechanism generating and transmitting a pulsating alert signal when electrically energized for alternately activating and de-activating the vehicle's lights, thereby transmitting a visual distress alert indication and a switch mechanism coupled to the security flasher mechanism and adapted to be coupled to a vehicle's battery for energizing and de-energizing the security flasher mechanism.
Another device discloses a multiple light system for watercraft which combines navigation light and docking light capabilities. A navigation light is mounted on top of a mast which protrudes from the watercraft deck. An auxiliary light, which can comprise a docking light, is mounted on the mast by a mounting assembly. The auxiliary light draws electrical power from a bulb of the navigation light and can be independently disabled by means of a switch on the mounting bracket.
Still another device discloses an illuminated wand structure specifically intended as a boat stern running light, formed by a tubular wand member being elongated in configuration. The wand includes at least one light source positioned adjacent either the bottom end, and adapted to emit light upwardly, or positioned adjacent the top end and adapted to emit light in a downward direction. The tubular wand has a smooth outer wall and an inner wall provided with a light diffractive surface. Light emitted from either the upper or lower light source will be diffracted along the inner wall of the elongated wand, thereby to illuminate the entire length of the wand. The wand may be provided with a light source at the bottom end and adapted to emit light upwardly, and a second light source positioned adjacent the top end to emit light in a downward direction where the wand is of a longer elongated configuration. A third light source is provided at the top end of the wand, which is enclosed by a lens globe and permits light to radiate therefrom. When illuminated, the upper light will radiate light in all directions while substantially the entire length of the elongated wand will be illuminated by either the upper or lower light sources, or both of them.
Yet another device discloses a combination running light and spot light device for a boat which includes a mast having a male fitting at its bottom end which is receivable in a female electrical receptacle. The male fitting includes electrical connectors which join with electrical connectors of the female receptacle completing an electrical connection therewith. A running light is attached to the top end of the mast and is electrically connected to the electrical connectors of the male fitting. A bracket is mounted to the mast for selected pivotal movement about the longitudinal axis of the mast, and a spot light is mounted to the bracket for movement with the bracket about the longitudinal axis of the mast. The spot light is also electrically connected to the electrical connectors of the male fitting.
Another device discloses a warning signal in response to an abnormal condition. The abnormal condition may be either the condition when a rider is no longer present on the watercraft or when the watercraft assumes a non-normal running condition such as being capsized or inverted. In some instances, the warning is provided by a flag, a light, by a warning jet spray of water and, in others, by an audible signal. The warning may be combined so that more than one type of warning is given in response to an abnormal condition.
Still another device discloses a portable hand held distress signal device having a casing member for receiving dry cell batteries with the casing having positive and negative terminals and an ON-OFF switch connected in series therewith, a dome member of generally red plastic transparent material having an end portion for receiving a signal member and an enlarged portion for receiving a control member and an engaging portion for connecting securably with a mating engaging portion of the casing member, the control member including a frame member having respective current terminals for engaging with the terminals of the casing member, a buzzer and motor in the control member connected in circuit with the terminals of the signal member, a shaft of the motor driving reduction gears which in turn rotate a metal shaft extending within the dome member, a reflector and bulb holder supported at the distal end of the metal shaft and for supplying current from one of the terminals thereto, a metal disk having a central opening for passing the metal shaft therethrough and being mounted on the frame connected to the other of the terminals, and a trolley mounted on the reflector and bulb means extending in contact with the metal disk for completing the circuit of the one terminal to the other terminal.
Laws require boats to have the appropriate lighting, particularly when running at night or non-optimal viewing conditions. Currently, if a light on a boat goes out while on the water, it is rare a replacement is available. This can lead to safety hazards, possible infractions, accidents, fines and injury. Accordingly, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a boat running and emergency light apparatus and method which minimizes and/or overcomes these deficiencies by providing a boat light with built in redundancy which can also function as a distress signal in times of an emergency. This would serve the functions of increased safety, saving lives and preventing legal infractions.